Lost And Then Found
by sophieilovekurthummel
Summary: Rachel and Finn just stood there as they watched Kurt enter the old rusted car that belonged to his aunt. They couldnt believe what was happening. Kurt had just lost his dad to a heart attack and was now getting taken away to live with his anti-gay religious aunt.


**Hello, one night before i went to sleep i had this idea for a story and i kinda liked it so i decided to write it down, i hope you like itt! :D**

**i do not own Glee ;) you would know if i did!**

* * *

_Rachel and Finn just stood there as they watched Kurt enter the old rusted car that belonged to his aunt. They couldnt believe what was happening. Kurt had just lost his dad to a heart attack and was now getting taken away to live with his anti-gay religious aunt. When Kurt was seated and ready to go he slowly looked up and his eyes connected with Rachel's. There was so much emotion behind the boy's eyes and it made Rachel feel horrible. Her friend was getting taken away to a place that sounded like hell, and they were doing nothing about it. The rusted car started and next thing they knew Kurt was gone. And then the thought hit Rachel. They Might Never See Kurt Again._

* * *

**2 years later/just after graduation.**

Rachel pushed through the crowd of rushing business men and women in suits who were trying to get to work on time. Today was her first day in New York and she was trying to find her way to the place she will be studying at, NYADA. After half an hour of walking around trying to find her destination Rachel decided to just take her phone out and look it up on google maps. When she had found the directions She realised that she had been going the wrong way. Rachel quickly turned to head the right way but she wasnt looking where she was going and ran straight into another person, dropping her phone to the ground. "Oh shit! My bad, I'm so sorry!" The other person spoke up. Rachel just chuckled as she picked up her phone from the ground, thankfully it was fine. "Its alright! its mostly my fault anyway, i wasnt looking where i was going" Rachel smiled. She looked up to take a look at the other persons features and gasped. 'Is he who i think he is?!' Rachel thought her eyes wide. "Rachel?" The opposite person asked uncertainly. "Rachel Berry?" Rachel's smiled widened. "Oh my god! Kurt! oh my! I thought i would never see you again! Oh my god! This is amazing! I have missed you so much!" The girl squealed and gave Kurt a massive hug. Kurt laughed "I've missed you too!"

* * *

Kurt and Rachel sat down next to eachother on a bench in central park. "So, are you and finn finally together?" Kurt smirked. Rachel smiled "To be honest, i dont actually know. Finn went off into the army. i havent heard from him since. We actually almost got married last year!". Kurt let out a shocked laugh. "Really?! I cant believe it!" He laughed. Rachel laughed along. "So why are you in New York?" Rachel asked Kurt. "I'm studying at NYU as a lawyer." Kurt half smiled. Rachel was surprised. A lawyer? She always saw her future self singing on a broadway stage with her good friend Kurt singing along with her. Rachel was so caught up in thought that she didnt realise that Kurt had asked a question. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Kurt chuckled "I asked why you were in this beautiful city." He smiled at her. "Oh I got into NYADA" Rachel told him. Kurt's smile fell, but it quickly returned. "Oh NYADA! you got in? Thats great!" he grinned. Rachel noticed the way his facial expression changed when she mentioned NYADA. "Do you know of NYADA?" Rachel asked curiously, "Yeah! I actually thought about trying out! but i dont think my aunt would of liked that. She doesnt like it when i sing." Kurt frowned. Guilt washed over Rachel, She still felt horrible for letting Kurt's terrible aunt take him away. "Oh...I'm sorry." Rachel grimmaced. "No, no, Its fine!" Kurt reassured Rachel flashing her a smile."So where are you staying while at NYADA?". Kurt asked changing the subject. "probably just in the dorms there. that is until i find my own appartment that i can afford." Just then Kurt got an idea and his whole face brightened up, which Rachel thought was adorable. "Share an appartment with me!" He grinned. "I found this one and it is beautiful! the rent is pretty expensive, but we could both pay halfs! thats if you want to share an appartment though. i understand if you dont want to, we havent seen or talked to eachother for a long time, its like we are strangers!" Kurt said in one breathe. Rachel laughed shaking her head slightly. "We're not strangers Kurt! and sure! lets be room mates!". She pulled Kurt into a hug. "Now, help me find the destination of NYADA and then show me to this beautiful appartment you speak of!" Rachel demanded playfully, linking her arm around kurts and pulling him towards the direction google maps was originally directing her to.

* * *

It took a while but the two had finally found NYADA and were now heading towards the appartment Kurt was talking about. Rachel was excited, she had missed Kurt so much and she couldnt wait to tell everyone. Kurt has definitely changed since the last time she saw him. He was taller and had lost most of his baby fat Rachel thought as she took a look at his Jawline and cheekbones. Kurt wasnt wearing fashionable clothes anymore either, today he wore a plain black hoodie and maron tight jeans (that werent as tight as the jeans he used to wear) and his hair was a bit less neat and put together compared to the last time she saw him. "Here we are!" Kurt gestured towards a large wooden sliding door. Rachel laughed as she moved foward and pulled the door open. Rachel took a few steps inside and had a look around. "This is beautiful!" she gasped. "And its not that far away from NYADA!" . Kurt smiled and took Rachel on a mini tour around the appartment, as they were checking out the kitchen Rachel stopped and grinned. "We're renting this appartment!" She told Kurt who let out a laugh and nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

**Ta Da! so thats the first chapter! i dont know if i should continue or not, but REVIEW! i love me some reviews ;) tthhaannkkss**

**~Soopphhiiee~ xox **


End file.
